


Boo Who?

by Rogue_Mutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Mutt/pseuds/Rogue_Mutt
Summary: To celebrate Halloween, Asgore hosts a party, inviting the entire neighborhood to his home. But one person arrives he didn't expect, let alone did he expect what was about to happen when she did.This was for a contest on Amino. Fun to make, the prompt was "Boo!"





	Boo Who?

> Asgore thought he had seen every kind of monster there was to see; Halloween showed him just how little he really knew. He had seen more ghouls, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, dragons, and all other sorts in one night than he had in his entire life. Considering how old he was – centuries at this point – that was a remarkable thing indeed. Of course, he had also seen princesses, soldiers, robots, animals, every conceivable occupation, fictional character or inanimate object.
> 
> Halloween seemed strange when the king first heard about the holiday. At the end of October, kids would dress up in costumes and walk around the neighborhood asking for candy. It sounded unbelievable and bizarre, so naturally monsterkind adopted the tradition and began to celebrate the holiday themselves. The kids were thrilled at the idea of going door to door with neighbors’ houses for free candy, and even the adults found the idea of dressing up and adding spooky house decorations a fun adventure. Halloween parties were being held all over the neighborhood, as well as the other sections of their occupied territory. It got so much word that even human neighbors visited to share their love for the holiday.
> 
> It was a treat to see everyone so happy together.
> 
> As for Mr Dreemurr, he made it abundantly clear to his domain he was invested in the festivities himself. He held the largest Halloween party at his own house. His house was elaborately decorated, and he spent a large sum of wealth buying candy to hand out. Orange and black dotted the outside like spotlights, with plastic spiders and fake cobwebs dangling from the walls and Styrofoam tombstones lining the lawn. He’d even grown a full dozen pumpkins and carved each of them. Though his first attempt completely butchered one of the pumpkins, he got the hang of it afterward and decorated his lawn with them, making them glow with scented candles lit inside of them. On the bright side, it did turn into an excellent pie when he sent the remains of his failed pumpkin to one of his neighbors. That pie was served at the party and was quick to disappear. 
> 
> His hard work was quick to pay off, with dozens of guests attending his party within the first hour. Soon, the guests were too many to fit into his home, so most of the party took place outside on his lawn. All familiar, friendly faces come to celebrate such a strange, quirky holiday with their great king. They enjoyed bowls filled to the brim with a wide array of candy lined half a dozen tables while admiring each other’s costumes.
> 
> Many were commenting on Asgore’s own costume. Tonight, he was dressed as a devil. He looked massive and daunting in his bulky red suit, black wings, curly red tail and his own magical trident to complete the picture. That is until you saw his face, which was a staggering contrast to his intimidating costume. While the goatly shape of it with his horns might have completed the devilish picture, his milk-white fur and golden beard and mane were quick to dismiss the idea. Not to mention his orange and blue eyes were anything but threatening or malevolent. And when he spoke, any poor devilish disguise he might have had completely vanished.
> 
> Of course, he took the time to admire and compliment the costumes of other guests as well. There were a few who were noteworthy for being just as silly as his, or incredible with the detail. Monster Kid was dressed as Godzilla, Papyrus as a gallant knight, Undyne a daring pirate, Alphys dressed like one of those anime shows Asgore can’t pronounce, and many other creative and fun costumes.
> 
> But for those who went above and beyond tonight, he could think of too who might have gone below and ordinary. Sans came in with his usual jacket and smile, while sporting a Santa hat to complete the “Halloween” image. It might have been the most creatively bankrupt costume the night had to offer if Napstablook hadn’t arrived in his “ghost costume.” Sans seemed to like it though and gave the specter good props for the design.
> 
> For all the friends who came to his party, Asgore couldn’t help but notice someone was missing. No sooner had he thought this when Frisk greeted them, dressed in a furry goat suit.
> 
> “Oh my.” Asgore was wholly unprepared for their costume and his surprise gave in to amusement. Other guests close by took notice as well and laughter filled the area. “Erm… Howdy! So glad you could make it, Frisk!”
> 
> The pretty smile they gave him suited them, and not for the first time, Asgore thought there was something familiar about it. Years ago, when he would come home after a long, hard day of his kingly duties. Then he’d come home and find his wife waiting for him, along with his son and adopted child, all smiling at him. Frisk and all their friends were the closest to that feeling he could come to, but it wasn’t the same.
> 
> It will never be the same.
> 
> He abandoned his moment of reminisce and hid his laments with a welcoming smile. “Heya, kid.” It took no time at all for Sans and the others to find their dear human friend. Each of them greeted Frisk with heartwarming enthusiasm while showing off their costumes and complimenting on Frisk’s.
> 
> Undyne’s chuckle was a poor disguise for her own amusement. “Oh my god! I can’t believe you came dressed like that!” She hoisted them by the back of their neck, holding them up for Asgore to see. “Is this cool or what?”
> 
> It was cool indeed, and he would have laughed along with the others had he not seen Toriel appear just outside of their group. His heart fluttered and a strong urge to smile met him. Then it passed as quickly as it came, replaced instead with an awkward longing.
> 
> She wasn’t dressed in costume like any of the others, instead wearing her light wool jacket and carrying her small handbag. Her expression was an enigma to him – staring at him for moments with what he might describe as at least interested, only to then retreat to look at something else a moment later. She kept shifting nervously, clearly not wanting to be there but still adamant in forcing herself to stay.
> 
> No doubt she came to drop Frisk off, but why was she still here? Any other time she would drive off after dropping them off then returning to pick them up. Not to mention they still weren’t on the best terms. Sure, they were better off since their return to the surface, and she no longer looked at him with that killing scorn in her eyes. But she would still take every opportunity to avoid Asgore if ever possible.
> 
> So, to see her here, clearly making an effort to see him, was puzzling to say the least. All at once, he was happy, suspicious, fearful, worried, and curious just seeing her. He could only stare at her while the noise of the party became dull ambience.
> 
> How long he kept this up he couldn’t say, but at some point, she must have walked toward him. Frisk and the others were nowhere to be found and he was left alone with his former spouse, looking just as conflicted as he felt. His heart pounded hungrily in his chest and he shivered even though he was warm in his fur and costume.
> 
> It was maddening trying to keep his composure. So much had to be said he wanted to shout it all right then. Instead he struggled to find any words. Only one word came out.
> 
> “Tori…” He must have said it louder than he intended, since her eyes widened for a moment and a few guests turned curiously to look at them. Their unseen gazes were quick to unnerve him. “Erm… Miss Toriel.” Composure returned to him and he sighed in relief. “I’m surprised to see you.”
> 
> The other guests turned away, though he could swear many were now whispering while darting quick glances at them. Oh, how he wished they could at the very least talk in private.
> 
> Toriel looked no more comfortable than he was, even though she looked poised as ever. He remembered how her eyes would shift when something troubled her, and he would calm her with a warm embrace and gentle reassurance. He was tempted to do so now, and it was painful having to stand still instead.
> 
> “Asgore.” It had been awhile since she addressed him by his first name. What he would give to hear “Gorey” again though. “I’m sorry I was so late. I had to grade tests most of the evening.”
> 
> Just then, he remembered something; a joke he heard and made a mental note of afterward. How did it go again?
> 
> The silence was unbearable, but he recalled the joke and began to tell it. “You know, contrary to popular belief, the first French Fries weren’t made in France.”
> 
> Toriel seemed puzzled by the sudden statement before realization dawned on her expression. Her smile made him realize the error of his ways before she replied. “They were made in Greece, right?”
> 
> Well, there went all that time holding onto that one. He sighed defeatedly.
> 
> “That’s right.” Asgore said. “I guess you’ve heard of that one, huh?”
> 
> Then she did something he hadn’t seen or heard her do in a long, long time. She laughed. The sound was beautiful and reminded him of wonderful times with her. What’s more, she was laughing because of him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, and he even felt a smile creep up on his lips.
> 
> “I’m sorry.” Toriel apologized after maybe ten seconds of her laughing, catching her breath after. “I ruined your joke.”
> 
> “Oh no, it’s quite alright.” Asgore rubbed the back of his head, remembering the costume he wore only when he touched it with his bare palms.
> 
> “I like your costume.” She commented as though reading his thoughts. “You look good in it.”
> 
> He was about to take pride in her compliment before remembering he was wearing a devil’s costume. He wondered whether passing as a decent devil was something to take pride in. “Ah, thank you.” Was all he managed to say.
> 
> She looked at him thoughtfully, and his heartrate soared when he saw her gaze didn’t quite leave him this time. They lingered longer with that fearsome stare of hers pouring into his very soul. This time it was _he_ who had to look away bashfully. Were it not for his fur and beard, he had no doubt his hot-red cheeks would betray him.
> 
> “So…” Toriel said to break the silence. “Do you know any more?”
> 
> It took him a moment to figure what she meant by her question. “Oh?” He looked back at her and saw her looking expectantly at him. A sweet and innocent smile joined by a pair of sparkling scarlet eyes.
> 
> _That does it_, Asgore thought. _I don’t care how bad it is. I need to tell her a joke. _
> 
> “I never really liked elevators.” He said. “That’s why I take steps to avoid them.”
> 
> Recognition flashed in her eyes and she made that sweet laughter again. It was like ambrosia in his ears and he could listen to it all night.
> 
> “Knock knock.” She said.
> 
> She must have felt it was her turn to make him laugh. _Laugh like it’s the funniest thing you’ve heard in a hundred years_, he thought.
> 
> “Who’s there?” He asked.
> 
> “Boo.”
> 
> “Boo who?”
> 
> She giggled. “Aw, no need to be sad. It’s only a knock knock joke.”
> 
> When he understood the joke, he gave off a hardy chuckle. Perhaps too hardy, as others once again turned to their discussion with curious expressions. He stopped when he saw her raise an eyebrow at him.
> 
> _Way to go, Gorey. _
> 
> He felt abashed and looked down in shame. “I’m sorry.”
> 
> She laughed again, suggesting he was in the clear. “It’s alright. You don’t need to apologize.”
> 
> Then he felt a familiar weight press on him. That tiny, insignificant feeling he felt the moment Toriel came suddenly became heavy. It was harder to breathe and once again he shook even though he was warm.
> 
> “Asgore?”
> 
> He felt her gentle paw touch his shoulder. So soft; so warm. She was the most wonderful, kind, and spirited person he had known in his long life.
> 
> And here she was, trying to comfort the worst person he knew in his life.
> 
> “I…” He swallowed hard. “I do need to apologize.” It all started to come out of him, as if his thoughts were talking through his mouth.
> 
> “I was just so, so sad to see our children gone. Then, when I thought about how unfair it all was, I became so angry. I did terrible, terrible things to innocent chil-“
> 
> “Asgore.”
> 
> He hadn’t realized he was crying until her paw gently brushed away a tear. Asgore grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly and shut his eyes all to stop the tears. _Not here_, he thought. _Not here_.
> 
> “Gorey.”
> 
> He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. She held his paws with her own, and her gaze was squared solely on him. His body instinctively calmed by her very touch, as though feeling that everything was going to be alright. It wasn’t fair. Toriel hated him. He deserved it. Yet here he was, still wanting her.
> 
> He should just die, like them. At least _he_ would deserve it.
> 
> “Look at me.” He heard Toriel’s demanding voice lift his gaze from the ground. Her grip tightened as though anchoring his attention onto her.
> 
> “I abandoned you when I should have stayed.” She said to him. “I left the entire kingdom and took Chara’s body with me. I isolated myself from all of my problems. When the children came, I tried to love them like we had with Chara. I told myself I wanted to protect them, but really, I only wanted to keep them for myself, just so I could forget all the terrible things that happened. I could have left and stopped you at any time, but I didn’t. I blamed everything on you.”
> 
> Now, it was her turn to have tears in her eyes. It was perhaps one of the most painful things Asgore had to see. Toriel was crying, and of all people, she was letting _him_ see it.
> 
> “Tori…” He was shaking his head, not believing what she was saying. It was _his_ fault. It had to be.
> 
> “I don’t want us to live the rest of our lives apologizing.” She said after wiping a tear from her eye. “There are people who love you and me too much for us to put them up with that.”
> 
> She smiled and looked somewhere behind him and nodded. When Asgore craned his head behind him to look, he saw Frisk, and all their friends smiling back at them. He looked back at Toriel to see her smile was on him.
> 
> “We have the rest of our lives to spend, and we’ve lived longer than anyone else in the world.” She said. “I spent so long hating myself, I want the chance to feel loved again. Would you please give me that chance?”
> 
> It was all so much for him. All the things she said poured out of her in a way he had never seen or heard before. What was he supposed to say to any of it? What should he do?
> 
> “I-“
> 
> She interrupted his thoughts with a kiss on his lips. Quick like a viper’s strike as she leaned forward and gave him a second-long kiss. As fast as it came, she leaned back, her eyes staring back at him, waiting for his response.
> 
> His heartbeat was a thundering drum, beating intensely as though ready to burst. The magic in him was running wild, wanting to burst in a ball of flame bright enough to engulf the sun he hadn’t seen for so long before. The world seemed to funnel his vision squarely onto her, the most beautiful and wonderful person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.
> 
> He reached forward and leaned in for a kiss. They closed their eyes as they held onto their kiss, leaning into each other’s embrace and sharing their warmth with one another. He opened his eyes and found her looking at him, seeing the reflection of his own eyes in the reflection of her pupils. He smiled and rubbed his nose against her own. She giggled that heart-warming giggle of hers once more and rubbed back. It had been so long since they nuzzled noses.
> 
> Just as the weight had suddenly pressed on Asgore, so did it lift and evaporate like mist. And his soul felt free again with the woman he loved.


End file.
